sacrificefandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Modifiers
This is a list of examples and definitions for which roll modifier can be guess at / extracted. General: +5 One or two successes are being handed to you. Basically whatever item or cause that this modifier is coming from could damn near be making the roll for you. +4 This is a statistical success, and is rarely given. +3 Approximately one success is being given to you for free. The cause of this modifier is probably pretty powerful. +2 This is a pretty solid bonus and should come from a decent source. +1 A vast majority of modifiers fall in this range. Some item or event has caused you to be just a bit better at what you are trying to accomplish. None - The Universe is in constant flux, and while a GM and Player could have a long, beautiful dialogue about all the items, events, and circumstances revolving any single action that could be rolled on, it is far preferable to assume almost all things cancel out. For instance, human-built rail fighter and Saurothrop vessel are wildly different sizes, have very different armaments, and have vastly different grades of armor; Instead of saying Players get +4,5,6 to hit from size and -5,6 from their armor, we just call it ‘zero’. Instead of saying Saurothrop get a +5,6,7,8 bonus to hit from their weapons, then -1 from flimsy human armor and -4,5,6 from the size difference, we just call it ‘zero’. Better armor on either side than norm, better weapons from either side than norm then get the relative bonuses, instead of spending a half an hour tallying the absolute bonuses.. -1 A vast majority of modifiers fall in this range. Some item or event has caused you to be just a little bit worse at what you are trying to accomplish. -2 Typically loss from missing the required XenoExposure, and a decent number of other difficult scenarios. -3 This is so difficult that you will not succeed, where you might have before. A common example is when you would deal with a species that you are not familiar with. -4 This is full Xeno loss for a new character and can only be compared to other extremely difficult circumstances. -5 Basically impossible. A primary example is when trying to accomplish something related to Alien life while still mentally reeling from the notion that there is even such a thing. In context: Mental: * Extensive information, details studied quickly or distractedly, or unusual or strange facts such as foreign names are harder to remember (-1 to -5). * Features witnessed hours ago are easy to recall (+1), ** while those observed days, weeks or years ago are harder to conjure up (-1 to -5), ** details studied quickly or distractedly (-1 to -2), ** unusual or strange facts (-1 to -2), ** items observed days, weeks or years ago (-1 to -5), *** Darkness (-3), *** obscuring weather (-1 to -3), *** subtle detail (-1), *** obscure detail (-3), ** distracting circumstances (-1 to -3), *** Dark (-3), *** obscuring weather (-1 to -3), *** distracting circumstances (-1 to -3), ** attacker at long range (-3), ** presumed safe environment (-1 to -2), ** Questioned or smooth-talked by a friend (-1) or family member (-2), ** bribed (-1 to -3) Physical: * Slippery conditions (-1), ** lack of handholds (-1), * “It’s been a long day” (-1), * Injuries (-1 to -3), * bad diet (-1), * lack of medication (-1 to -3), * lack of sleep (-1 to -2) Social: * Loud noises (-1), * nearby children (-1), * uncomfortable environment (-1), * lack of sleep (-1 to -2), * lack of food (-1 to -3) Category:Core Ruleset